fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Jemioła
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to świąteczny odcinek Seboliii. Opis W Danville zostaje zorganizowana Wigilia, w której mogą brać udział wszyscy mieszkańcy Danville. Izabela chce zaciągnąć Fineasza pod jemiołę, a Abigail - Dundersztyca. Buford i Baljeet źle się czują z tym, że wcześniej pod nią stanęli. Violetta próbuje poznać Ferba ze swoją ciotką. Bohaterowie * Fretka Flynn; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Randomowi mieszkańcy Danville; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Facet od jemioł; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Violetta de el Onelle; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Pracownicy zoo; * Stary hipis; * Roger Dundersztyc; * Pracownicy zakładu pogrzebowego Scenariusz (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fretka: Pada śnieg, pada śnieg... i zapomniałam co było dalej. Linda: A może byś się ubrała. Zaraz wychodzimy. Fretka: Naprawdę musimy tam iść? Lawrence: Tak, musimy, to jest miejska tradycja. Fretka: Dzisiaj organizują to po raz pierwszy... Linda: Nie marudź, ubieraj się. Fineasz: Ja tam wolę iść na wigilię domową, a nie na taką, gdzie będzie całe miasto. Ferb: I tak pewnie nikogo nie będzie na tym. (Jakiś czas później, na wigilii miejskiej) Lawrence: Przepraszam, chcę przejść! Linda: Oh... jakie tu tłumy! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Jemioła. (W spółce zło. Dundersztyc ubiera choinkę) Dundersztyc: Abigail, podałabyś mi dłuto? Abigail: Okej. (Abigail podaje Heinz'owi dłuto) Vanessa: A w ogóle po co ci dłuto? Przecież stroisz choinkę. (Charlene wchodzi do pokoju i zauważa Abigail i Heinz'a strojących choinkę. Po chwili wychodzi. Vanessa też. Obie wychodzą na korytarz) Vanessa: Mamo, co się stało? Charlene: No wiesz... pierwszy raz Heinz spędza święta z Abigail, a ty będziesz musiała z nimi, a ja zostanę sama. Vanessa: Nie pozwolę na to, żebyś była sama w święta. Spędzisz je z nami. Charlene: No tak, ale... nie zniosę widoku Abigail i Heinz'a. Vanessa: Too... pojedziemy na miejską wigilię! (Vanessa wchodzi do pokoju i zauważa, że Heinz i Abigail się całują. Vanessa przymyka drzwi i zaczyna płakać. Ociera łzy i wchodzi do pokoju) Vanessa: Ubierajcie się, jedziemy na miejską wigilię! Dundersztyc: Co? Dlaczego? Vanessa: Mama tak chce. Dundersztyc: Pffff... no to pojedziemy. (Tymczasem na wigili. Baljeet zauważa, że ma rozwiązane sznurówki. Klęka, zawiązuje je, staje i przed sobą widzi Buforda. Po chwili patrzą się w górę, a nad nimi wisi jemioła) Buford: Ołł... (Chłopcy się rozglądają i zauważają, że wszyscy patrzą na nich w osłupieniu) Baljeet: Too... Buford: Może ja... Baljeet: ... pójdę. Buford: Tak, ja... też. (Baljeet i Buford odchodzą spod jemioły, jednak zatrzymuje ich jakiś facet) Facet: Ej... co wy robicie? Baljeet: Idziemy. Facet: Nie, nie o to chodzi. Czemu się nie całowaliście pod jemiołą? Buford: Ja gejem nie jestem! Facet: Nie o to chodzi. To jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju jemioła! Baljeet: A dlaczego? Facet: To jest jemioła życia i śmierci. Buford: Jak śmierci? Facet: Po prostu... kto pod nią stanie musi pocałować drugą osobę bez względu na płeć! Jeśli nie pocałujesz, to w ciągu następnego roku zginiesz! Baljeet: A jak się pocałuje? Facet: To wtedy w przyszłości będziecie mieć szczęśliwe życie małżeńskie. Baljeet: Co!? Ale... z Bufordem... to to jest jemioła śmierci i śmierci! Facet: Możecie to odkręcić. Najpierw trzeba zapłacić osobie, która wam o tym powiedziała 100 dolarów, a następnie wpuścić do pomieszczenia stado dzikich wilków i pocałować się w momencie, gdy stary hipis dotknie struny D na gitarze elektrycznej. Buford: Jak mamy to niby załatwić? Facet: Macie na to 24 godziny, inaczej śmierć będzie pewna! (Facet ucieka, a Buford i Baljeet spoglądają wstydliwie sobie po oczach) (Tymczasem u Flynn-Fletcherów) Linda: O, patrzcie, Izabela! Izabela: Hej. Fineasz: Hej, co u ciebie? (Reszta rodziny odchodzi, a oni pozostają sami) Izabela: O, patrz to jemioła nad nami! Fineasz: To nie jemioła. Nad tą salą jest sklep ogrodniczy. (Fineasz wyciąga z sufitu ulistnioną roślinę i rzuca ją na ziemię) Fineasz: Przynieść coś do jedzenia? Izabela: Pewnie. (Fineasz idzie po coś do jedzenia. Izabela podnosi z podłogi roślinę i ze złości ją zjada) Fineasz (przychodzi i daje Izabeli ciastko): Proszę. Izabela: Już nie jestem głodna. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyców) Dundersztyc: Ładnie tutaj, tylko dużo ludzi. Abigail: O, patrz, jemioła. (Vanessa zaciąga Charlene na bok) Vanessa: Nie mogą się pocałować! Mam pomysł! (Vanessa wyjmuje z kieszeni przyprawę) Charlene: Po co ci to tutaj? Vanessa: Zobaczysz. (Vanessa sypie przyprawę do dzbanka z sokiem, a następnie leje go do szklanki i podchodzi z nią do Dundersztyca i Abigail) Vanessa: Hola, hola, nie tak szybko! Tatuś, napij się może. (Vanessa daje Heinz'owi szklankę, a on pije. Po chwili wypluwa to) Dundersztyc: O fuj! Ojej! Vanessa: Coś się stało? Dundersztyc: Muszę do łazienki! (Dundersztyc biegnie do łazienki, a Abigail idzie za nim) Abigail: Poczekaj! Vanessa: Tak to się robi! (Do stołu z sokami podchodzi pewna para) Ktoś: Kochanie, może napijesz się tego soku? Vanessa: Nie polecam. (Tymczasem u reszty Flynn-Fletcherów) Ferb: O, Violuś! (Ferb obejmuje się z Violettą) Ferb: Mamo, tato, to jest Violetta. Linda: Miło mi poznać. Violetta: Mi też. Ferb, może poznałbyś moją ciotkę? Ferb: Chętnie! (Violetta i Ferb odchodzą) Violetta: Moją mamę potrzebowali szybko na ostrym dyżurze, a ojciec... z ojcem nie umiem porozmawiać. (Ferb przytula Violettę) Violetta: Cały czas jest zajęty pracą i nie obchodzi go nic poza władzą. Ferb: Spokojnie, na pewno znajdzie niedługo trochę czasu dla ciebie. Violetta: No ale... o, to moja ciocia. (Violetta pokazuje Ferbowi Moranicę) Ferb: Co... co... CO PANI TU ROBI!? Moranica: O... to ty jesteś tym chłopakiem... córki siostry mojego męża? Ferb: Tak... a pani jest żoną brata jej matki? Moranica: Tak. (Ferb mdleje) Moranica: Twoi byli reagowali gorzej. (Tymczasem u Baljeeta i Buforda) Baljeet: To ten... Buford: Noo... Baljeet: Mam pomysł! Buford: Po czesku byś powiedział "Mam napad". Baljeet: Znasz czeski? Buford: Mój dziadek był Polakiem, a babcia Czeszką i przez 4 lata mieszkałem w Czechach i trochę znam ten język. Na przykład zaczarowany flet to zahlastana fifulka. No ale jaki masz napad? Baljeet: Otóż, można wypuścić dzikie wilki z zoo, gitara elektryczna leży w kącie sali, a hipis jest na szczycie góry Danville. Wszystko można załatwić! Ty idź po hipisa, a ja zagonię tutaj stado dzikich wilków. Buford: Okej... dobry napad. Ale... jak się nie uda? Baljeet (łapie Buforda za ramienia): Nie może się nie udać! (Tymczasem u Dundersztyców. Heinz siedzi w kabinie, a Abigail stoi obok tej kabiny) Abigail: I jak ci, kochanie, idzie? Dundersztyc: No wiesz, jakbyś mi nie gadała to bym się skupił! Abigail: Przepraszam, kotuś. (Do toalety wchodzą Vanessa i Charlene) Vanessa: I co z tatusiem? Dundersztyc: Co wy wszystkie robicie w męskiej toalecie!? Charlene: Upsss... to my może wyjdziemy. (Vanessa, Charlene i Abigail wychodzą, a Heinz zaczyna stękać) (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Izabeli) Izabela: Och, Fineasz... Fineasz: Co? Izabela: Patrz, nad nami jest taka piękna jemioła! Fineasz: O, rzeczywiście ładna! (Fineasz sobie odchodzi, a wkurzona Izabela skacze po jemiołę i ją zjada. Po chwili przychodzi Fineasz ze szklanką soku, którą pije) Fineasz: A gdzie ta jemioła? Musiałem się napić, bo mi zaschło w gardle. A myślałem, że mamy się pod nią całować. No cóż, tak już bywa. (Fineasz idzie odłożyć szklankę, a Izabela zaczyna płakać) Izabela: Nigdy nie pocałuję Fineasza... (Izabela odchodzi. Po chwili do miejsca gdzie była przychodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Gdzie ją wcięło? Myślałem, że mamy się całować. (Tymczasem u Ferba i Violetty. Ferb się budzi) Ferb: O, miałem straszny sen. Nasza dyrektorka była ciotką Violett... AAA! To nie był sen! Moranica: Witaj! (Ferb wstaje) Ferb: Ale... ale... jak!? Moranica: Wspak! Ferb: Ten pani rym był taki zabawny, po prostu boki zrywać... Moranica: Mój mąż to brat jej matki, takie trudne zrozumienia? Violetta: Moja mama wyszła za Jaquesa. Ferb: Możee... skoro poznałem twoją ciotkę, to chodźmy już. Moranica: Hola hola, nie tak prędko! Chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteś odpowiednim chłopakiem dla mojej kochanej pyszności. (Piosenka Święta to pewien czas) Ferb: Święta to rodzinny czas Jednak ja mam źle Bo z ciotką mej dziewczyny spędzać muszę czas! Violetta: Nie myślałam, że ciotka śledzić będzie nas! Jednak też myślałam, że święta to rodzinny czas! Moranica: Śledzę tę dwójkę, Coś do stopy wlazło mi, Rymować nie umiem Ferb: Śpiewać też! Moranica: Święta to rodzinny czas! (Tymczasem u Izabeli. Izabela siedzi smutna na ławce przed budynkiem, w którym odbywa się Wigilia) Izabela: Myślałam, że Fineasza Pocałować będzie łatwiej. Myślałam, że parę zrobią z nas I też myślałam, że święta to miłości czas! (Tymczasem u Fineasza. Fineasz siedzi i je krewetki) Fineasz: Izabela gdzieś zniknęła A znaleźć jej nie da się I też myślałem... Cholera, zadławiłem się! Pomocy!!! (Tymczasem w toalecie. Dundersztyc siedzi w kabinie na klozecie) Dundersztyc: Kupa nie chce wyleźć, I tak muszę spędzać ten czas, Ja głupi też myślałem, Że święta to rodzinny czas! (Tymczasem przed toaletą) Vanessa: Ojciec siedzi w toalecie, A ja smutna śpiewam, Bo chciałam z ojciem spędzić czas, I też myślałam, że święta to rodzinny czas! Charlene: Dusiek ma dziewczynę Spędza z nią cały czas I nawet na wigilii myślalam, Że święta to rodzinny czas! Abigail: Nie wiem o czym śpiewacie, Więc też dołączę się, Dusiek w toalecie spędza czas, A święta to rodzinny czas! (Tymczasem na górze Danville. Buford wspina się na górę i śpiewa po czesku) Buford: Někdo nám říká políbit, Jsem však z něho strach. Myslel jsem, že jsem zpívat, To Vánoce jsou krásný čas! (Tymczasem w zoo. Baljeet stoi przed jakimś mężczyzną) Baljeet: Sto dolarów już zapłaciliśmy, Bo z Bufordem nie chcę Całować się cały czas! Święta to nie jest miłosny czas! (Koniec piosenki) Mężczyzna: Czy ty nie jesteś za młody, by przeprowadzić stado dzikich wilków przez miasto, by zaprowadzić je na miejską wigilię? Baljeet: Tak, trochę jestem. Mężczyzna: Okej. Wprawdzie i tak miałem się zwalniać, więc wywalą mnie za to. (Mężczyzna otwiera klatkę, a dzikie wilki zaczynają gonić Baljeeta, który ucieka) Mężczyzna: I teraz czekać aż mnie zwolnią... (Do mężczyzny podchodzi jakiś facet) Facet: Dałeś dzieciakowi pobawić się z dzikimi wilkami? On pewnie jest teraz taki szczęśliwy! Dostajesz podwyżkę! (Facet odchodzi) Mężczyzna: A niech to!!! (Tymczasem u Buforda. Buford wspina się na górę Danville. Gdy kładzie ręce na jej szycie, skała na której postawił nogi zaczyna się kruszyć) Buford: Pomocy!!! (Buford zaczyna spadać, jednak w ostatniej chwili ktoś łapie go za nogę i wciąga na górę) Buford: Dziękuję... Stary hipis: Nie ma za co. Buford: Och, to stary... znaczy się młody hipis. Musi mi pan pomóc! Stary hipis: A w czym? Buford: Przez przypadek stanąłem z kolegą pod jemiołą życia i śmierci i jeśli się nie pocałujemy, to zginiemy. Musi pan zagrać strunę D na gitarze elektrycznej w chwili, gdy my się pocałujemy. Stary hipis: Eeee... miałem dziwniejsze prośby o pomoc. Ale pomogę wam. (Tymczasem u Ferba i Violetty) Ferb: Wiesz... fajnie jest z tobą pić sok przez dwie słomki, ale... we trójkę to nie najfajniej. W ogóle twoja ciotka go nie pije tylko trzyma słomkę w buzi. Moranica: Ja piję ten sok, tylko że jak wyląduje mi w buzi to go oddaje do szklanki. (Ferb i Violetta wypluwają sok) Ferb: Mam tego dość! Łazi pani za nami od dwóch godzin i robi to co my! Gdy jemy ciastka wyjmuje je pani nam z buzi i je sama zjada, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma w nich żadnego podstępu! Czy pani myśli, że chcę coś zrobić Violettcie? To moja dziewczyna! Moranica: Tak, tak myślę. Ferb: Ech... Violuś, chodźmy stąd. Przebiorę się za dziewczynę i pójdziemy do damskiej toalety. Moranica nie będzie mogła tam wejść. Tak się składa, że obok toalet jest jakiś kostium kobiety. (Ferb zakłada kostium i wchodzą do toalety) Moranica: Kurka, przecież nie mogę tam wejść! Charlene: Abi, Van, czy wy też widziałyście faceta przebierającego się za kobietę? Abigail: Nieraz. Widziałam też Conchitę Wurst, Justina Biebera... Vanessa: Mnie bardziej zastanawia, czemu dyrektorka śledziła Ferba. Moranica: Och, czy to córeczka pana Dundersztyca? (Z toalety wychodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Pani dyrektor? Chyba znowu muszę skorzystać z toalety. (Heinz wchodzi do toalety) (Tymczasem przed budynkiem. Izabela siedzi smutna pod budynkiem. Nagle obok niej siada Fineasz) Fineasz: Iza, co się stało? Izabela: Wiesz... ja... zakochałam się w tobie. Próbuję ci to wyznać poprzez jemiołę, ale... nie udaje mi się to. Fineasz: Ja też ciebie kocham. Izabela: Naprawdę? Fineasz: Oczywiście. Eeeem... twoja usta coś mówią. Izabela: Co takiego? (Fineasz obejmuje Izabelę i zaczyna ją namiętnie całować) Izabela: Och, jakie to piękne! Baljeet: Kobieto, puść mnie!! Izabela: Co!? (Izabela zauważa, że przytula Baljeeta i go całowała) Fuj!! Chyba za bardzo się rozmarzyłam. Baljeet: Polecam stąd uciekać, bo zaraz pojawi się tutaj stado dzikich wilków. Izabela: Ciekawe, co teraz robi Fineasz. (Tymczasem u Fineasza. Fineasz, który zadławił się krewetką dusi się) Fineasz: Na pomoc!!! (Obok Fineasza przechodzi Baljeet, który staje obok Buforda pod jemiołą) Baljeet: Poinstruowałeś hipisa? Buford: Tak. Chciałem założyć strój kobiety, ale ktoś mi go ukradł. Baljeet: To będzie najgorsza rzecz w naszym życiu. Zamknijmy oczy. (Buford i Baljeet zamykają oczy. Po chwili do sali wbiega stado dzikich wilków, a stary hipis gra strunę D na gitarze elektrycznej. W tym momencie Buford i Baljeet się całują) Facet: FUUUJ!! (Buford i Baljeet otwierają oczy i zaczynają wymiotować) Facet: Wiecie, wszystko spapraliście. Gitara elektryczna nie była podłączona do prądu, a hipis zagrał strunę C, a nie D. To nawet nie było stado wilków, a nawet one nie były dzikie, tylko mają taką reakcję na nieznajomych. A studolarówka, którą mi daliście była podróbką! I to w ogóle było pisiont euro. Buford: Co!? Trzeba będzie robić wszystko od nowa? Facet: Yyyy... no bo... jemiołę życia i śmierci zdjęto wczoraj, bo jej pomysł był jednak głupi, a mi o tym nikt nie powiedział. Czyli szczerze mówiąc pocałowaliście się z własnych chęci. Buford i Baljeet: CO!? Facet: Miłego małżeństwa! Buford: Ty łap go za nogi, a ja mu dam taki łomot, że do Wielkanocy się nie pozbiera. (Nagle przychodzi burmistrz) Roger: Dziękuję wszystkim mieszkańcom za przybycie. Mieliście okazję spotkać się z innymi mieszkańcami miasta i porozmawiać z nimi. Jednak pamiętajmy, że święta to rodzinny czas i należy go spędzić z rodziną. Zasiądźmy teraz wszyscy do stołu rodzinami i porozmawiajmy. Wesołych Świąt! Mieszkańcy Danville: Wesołych Świąt! (Napisy końcowe) (Flynn-Fletcherowie siedzą przy stole) Ferb: Ej, gdzie jest Fineasz? (Tymczasem w zakładzie pogrzebowym. Jacyś mężczyźni składają Fineasza do trumny) Mężczyzna: Biedak zmarł na skutek zadławienia się krewetką. Dobra, zakopmy go w grobie, przecież za to nam płacą. KONIEC Buford: Mam napad! Piosenki * Święta to pewien czas Inne informacje *Jest to odcinek świąteczny